1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for feeding originals to an exposure position and discharging the same, for example, in copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known which feed an original to a platen from a tray containing therein a number of sheet mediums such as originals, discharge the original after exposure, feeds the next original, and repeat a similar operation. In this case, rollers are operated and stopped at a predetermined timing to feed an original. This timing has been executed by detecting the completion of the feed of the original or by a timer set in expectation of the time when the feed will be completed.
In such a method, however, even if the feed OFF control is effected, the next original may sometimes be fed by the inertia of the feed driving system. Also, depending on the configuration of the feed path, originals are liable to jam due to the pressure force of the rollers.